SA02E06
Summary * With lectures nearing their end and exams just a few weeks away, the campus changes tone as charitable event Gol-Tor Week begins. * It isn't strange costumed campaigners who get Leo's attention but a Yellow Letter from Starfleet Command to inform him that his former colleague Crewman First Class Terry Josephs ** Terry's parents have requested his body be returned to Earth for a family funeral so the U.S.S. Damocles will be returning in the next few days. * Leo doesn't seem to want to talk about it to his colleagues but Vladimir Kurtz sneaks a look at the "deathogram" and tells the others what's going on. * While the Gagh Pack try to think how to cheer their colleague up, Leo does his best to avoid them and sneaks out to get some alone time at the Starfleet Veterans Memorial, a series of marble walls dedicated to individual fleets and task forces with the names of those who died in the line of duty carved into them. * Gabriel Santos speaks with his uncle about the dangers of Starfleet duty and that Gabriel's father will be visiting shortly: his ship the U.S.S. Asimov is undergoing a refit at Utopia Planitia. * Leo's time is interrupted by student protestors complaining about "war criminals" like Benjamin Sisko and Philippa Georgiou being commemorated here - something Petty Office Moraeu has no time for right now. * The Gagh Pack's quarters are suddenly filled when six enlisted from the Damocles arrive, the six squad mates of Moraeu: Laurie, T'Shil, Adaka, Bollara, Sorena and Lind. * The enlisted men prove quite coarse but also quite friendly, and Astraea notices they bring a sparkle back to Leo. * The Gagh Pack and the funeral party from the Damn Fine Damocles go out in San Francisco, with the stoic Vulcan T'Shil very keen to see the local Drag Queen circuit - and they all partake a lot of local beverages. * Vladimir is furious that while he's nursing a hangover, all the Enlisted are up first thing in the morning for a jog. (Except for Adaka, who is late up as he's still in Astraea's bed). * The demeanour changes as the Dress Uniforms are donned and the transporter network is taken to Johannesburg for the traditional Jewish funeral of Crewman First Class Terrence Eliezer Josephs * The Gagh Pack meet Leo at the Transporter Pad on his return and take him to the Starfleet Veterans Memorial to watch the final carving of Terry's name to the Rapid Deployment Fleet, and Leo finally cries. Details * First appearance of Leo Moreau's squadmates: ** Laurie (Middle-Aged Human Male, Current Squad Leader) ** T'Shil (Vulcan Female, loves Drag Queens) ** Adaka (Dark Skinned Human Male From Mars) ** Bollara (Tellarite Male) ** Sorena (Barzan Female, wears respiratory implant) ** Lind (Middle-Aged Bajoran Male, balding) * Gol-Tor Week is introduced, a 25th century equivalent of Rag Week * Starfleet death notifications or "deathograms" apparently come in bright yellow envelopes and paper, hand delivered by officers in dress uniform. * The description of the Starfleet Veterans Memorial is modelled after the Vietnam Veterna's Memorial in Washington D.C.